Cerámica dinastía Song
La cerámica de la dinastía Song (960 - 1279) se caracteriza por su belleza "clásica" de forma simple y elegante, estaban a favor de una estética sobria y refinada. Los motivos decorativos, cuando están presentes, son muy discretos. thumb|宋朝哥窑——米色釉贯耳瓶 La misma dinastía Song puede dividirse en dos periodos: dinastía Song del norte y dinastía Song del sur. La dinastía Song del norte (960-1127) marca el momento en que la capital Song se encontraba en la ciudad septentrional de Kaifeng y la dinastía controlaba toda China. La dinastía Song del sur (1127-1279) hace referencia al momento en que los Song perdieron el control del norte de China a favor de la dinastía Jin de los Jurchen. Técnicas cerámicas Las innovaciones técnicas fueron numerosas durante la dinastía Song: los hornos grandes del norte están empezando a utilizar carbónPorcelana Song. Artehistoria. en lugar de madera, se desarrolla hornos más sofisticados que pueden alcanzar una temperatura de 1.300 ° C, se comenzará a utilizar el huozhao ( "Test de cocción") en Jingdezhen, que utiliza una muestra para poder supervisar la cocción. Sus esmaltes son por un lado los celadones, y los esmaltes de hierro, frecuentemente negros, como los gotas de aceite, tenmokus, existe la denominada blanco y negro (Black and White Smithsonian). Esta variedad y perfección, indican un perfecto control de la atmósfera de cocción así como la selección y preparación de las materias primas. En el perfecto control de la atmósfera hay autores como P. Vandiver, que incluye el agua como método de reducción de hidrógenoPamela Vandiver, Senior Research Scientist in Ceramics Smithsonian Center for Materials Research and Education. Parece posible que en esta parte de la cocción abrieran canales para introducir agua. Tenmoku, gotas de aceite thumb|200px|A pair of Chinese stoneware tea bowls from the Song Dynasty (960–1279) AD. On the left is a Jizhou ware (i.e. Jiangxi province) tea bowl with resist designs of blossoms and a metal rim, dated 12th to early 13th century. On the right is a Jian ware (i.e. Fujian province) tea bowl with a "hare's fur" glaze with a metal rim, dated 12th to 13th century. |Source=Self-made at the Freer and Sackler Galleries, Washington D.C. Los Tenmoku y los gotas de aceite son esmaltes de hierro, según los estudios actuales, las gotas de aceite son obtenidas en oxidación. Image:Hares fur IMGP3594.jpg|Hare's fur form of tenmoku, on Song dynasty tea bowl from China. Archivo:Bol à thé Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Bol à thé,Chine du Sud, Jiangxi, Jizhou. Dynastie des Song du Sud, 12ème-13ème siècle. Grès gris à couverte brune et grise dite "en écaille de tortue". Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:Bol à thé décor floral Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Bol à thé,Chine du Sud, Jiangxi, Jizhou. Dynastie des Song du Sud, 12ème-13ème siècle. Grès gris à couverte brune et grise, décor floral à partir de papier découpé. Musée Guimet, Paris. Archivo:FFM-SongHasenfellSchale.JPG|Jian Stoneware Bowl in Hare fur style, Song Dynasty Museum für Angewandte Kunst, Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Celadon thumb|left|200px|Palace Museum, Beijing. Celadon vase with dish shaped mouth, Longquan Ware, Zhejiang Province. Southern Song Dynasty 1127-1279 A.D. Los céladones son probablemente las cerámicas Song mas conocidos en Occidente. El celadon (chinois : 青 ; pinyin : qīng : vert ou bleu-vert, couleur de l'herbe) designa un esmalte, generalmente cocido en reducción, de un color verde, a un azul translúcido, unido al grado de perfección en la pureza de sus porcelanas, dan obras muy notables, tanto estéticamente como aplicación de la técnica, difícilmente de seguir o imitar, incluso hoy en día. El centro de producción del norte es la ciudad de Yaozhou, cerca de Tongchuan. En el sur los celadones de Longquan, de un color más claro, azul verdoso. Los hornos de Longquant trabajaban a una temperatura un poco inferior que los del norte, 1180° a 1200°C, siendo la del norte 1230º a 1280ºCHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 337 . Image:Verseuse phénix Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Jarra, que data del final de las Cinco Dinastías e inicios de la dinastía Song, el color de la Celadon Yaozhou difiere notablemente del Celadon Longquan que veremos más adelante. Archivo:Song celadon 5-tube jar and cover.JPG|Celadon five tube jar and cover with carved lotus petal design. Longquan ware, Song Dynasty, (960-1279). On display at the Shanghai Museum in Shanghai, PRC. Archivo:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 241101.jpg| Archivo:Porcelaine chinoise Guimet 231104.jpg|León sedente, en celadón, siglos XI-XII, dinastía Song. Cerámica ding Las cerámicas Ding (chinois : 定瓷 ; pinyin : dìngcí)) son de porcelana blanca, a menudo con un borde oscuro delgado, bien definido, aunque, a diferencia de Guan, por ejemplo, no son en principio utilizadas por la corte imperial. El mayor centro de producción ding a 30 kilómetros al norte de Quyangxian en la provincia de Hebei, y en particular el pueblo de Jiancicun, que ya durante la dinastía Tang, la producción de cerámica blanca rival de los xing. Image:Bol Dynastie Song Musée Guimet 2418.jpg|Porcelaine ding, à couverte blanche, de la dynastie Song Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain Bottle.jpg|A Chinese Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD) ding-ware porcelain bottle with iron-tinted pigment under a transparent colorless glaze, made in the 11th century, found in Hebei province. From the Freer and Sackler Galleries of Washington D.C. Archivo:Bowl with Incised Lotus Decoration-344.jpg|Ding ware Northern Song dynasty 11th - early 12th century Porcelain with transparent ivory-toned glaze with a metal rim . Item number: F1905.280 La pasta utilizada se ajusta más a un gres porcelánico, a veces traslúcido, que adquiere un tinte anaranjado con la luz, con un corte fino y duro, de exquisita calidad Cerámica Sung, Autor: Santiago Gonzalez Merino, De Katilu Aiarako Keramikazaleak la asociación cultural formada por los amigas-os de la cerámica de Aiara - Ayala.. Se distinguen dentro de esta escuela los colores: # P’ai ting (blanco marfil, brillante) que son las más apreciadas del tipo Ting # Fen t’ing (blanco harinoso de arroz molido) # T’u t’ing (blanco terroso-amarillento, rugoso), las menos apreciadas. Cerámica ru thumb|left|200px|Ru Ware Bowl Stand Detail of Glaze/Crazing, Victoria & Albert Museum no. FE.1-1970. Ru kilns in Henan province La cerámica ru (chinois : 汝 ; pinyin : rǔ) son producidas para la corte imperial de Kaifeng (Dinastía Song del Norte) a partir del 1107, en Baofeng, en la región de Ruzhou, provincia de Henan. Esta producción es de unos 20 años, en el 1127, cuando la dinastía song del norte abandonan Kaifeng. Son piezas de alta calidad, sin decoración y de un color muy particular, un verde azul muy pálido; el esmalte es suave, presenta finos craquelados. En la actualidad existen poco más de setenta piezas en total LI, He : La Céramique chinoise (2006), page 134 . Recientemente, en el 1987, descubrimos el lugar perdido desde el siglo XII, donde se elaboraba, en la villa Qingliangsi, distrito Baofeng, en la provincia de Henan, He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 134 Chinese glazes: their origins, chemistry, and recreation. Escrito por Nigel Wood. p 125.. El contenido casi opalescente, puede deberse al contenido en P2O5, alrededor de 0,50% (Nigel Wood lo sitúa entre el 0,60 al 0,72), el 1,54% de hierro presentando algunos trazas de cobre, titaniofor archaeology Escrito por M. Uda,Guy Demortier,I. Nakai. p280. y a la interface cristalina que forma con la base. Archivo:Ru Ware Bottle-9393.jpg|Henan Province, North China, Northern Song Dynasty, late 11th or early 12th century. Cerámica jun jun (鈞窯), o « glaçure flambée », es otro esmalte que se usa en la corte Song en el norte. Se caracteriza por un cuerpo más grueso que la cerámica ru o Ding, el jun tiene unas cubiertas acristaladas, con lavanda o reflejos violáceos, con capa gruesa donde la interfase cerámica está integrada con el esmalte, dándole una profundidad óptica a los esmaltes. La producción se centra junio Yuxian, o en las proximidades de Lintu, en Henan. Los primeros hornos jun son aún de la dinastía Tang. Para producir jun, fue realizado en la dinastía Song en virtud a una innovación técnica: en lugar de usar el óxido de hierro para esmaltes los rojos, como lo había hecho desde 2000 años, fue utilizado por primera vez el óxido de cobre. Debido a el bajo contenido de alumina, esmaltes tienen una fuerte tendencia a fluir, lo que explica su aspecto He Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 336 . . Podemos considerar los jun como una variedad de Celadon. El uso de ceniza de paja en el esmalte sus reflexiones, el color puede variar de azul a gris azul y morado, de color azul lavanda. El junio se produjeron durante el período de la dinastía de los Song del Norte (960-1126) y hasta las dinastías Jin (1115-1234) y Yuan (1271-1368). Fue descubierto en 1964 el sitio del taller oficial de baguadong a YuxianHe Li, La Céramique chinoise, 2006, page 135 . Un negro moteado de cerámica se ha producido en el valle Xiaobai durante la dinastía Tang y puede ser considerado como el precursor de la cerámica de junio. La alteración de la temperatura de los hornos de cambiar el color del esmalte técnica conocida como el yaobian Cerámica guan y ge Los guan (chinois : 官 ; pinyin : guān), tales como ge (chinois : 哥 ; pinyin : gē), es la cerámica producida para la casa imperial en HangzhouGuan ware vase. British., se caracterizan por un cuerpo delgado, con una gran cantidad de hierro, cubierta blanca dando una impresión de suavidad , cubierta con una gruesa, los tonos pálidos de color blanco o beige. guan o los ge tienen a menudo de una red de finas grietas. Este craquelado fue obtenido por el alfarero utilizando diferentes coeficientes de expansión entre el cuerpo y el barniz. Los ge, Tienen unos craquelados combinando líneas gruesas oscuras, con otras mucho más finas y amarillas. Porcelana qingbai Se denomina porcelana de qingbai a las producidas en los hornos de las provincias de Jiangxi, Fujian y Anhui, siendo el más famoso el de Jingdezhen. El nombre hace referencia a (« Blanco azulado » ; chinois : 青白 ; pinyin : qīngbái ) ou yingqing (« sombra verde » ; chinois : 影青 ; pinyin : yǐngqīng ) Los hornos de Jingdezhen florecieron por varias razones Heaven and earth seen within: Song ceramics from the Robert Barron Collection. Escrito por Lisa E. Rotondo-McCord,Robert D. Mowry,New Orleans Museum of Art: # los numerosos depósitos de caolín y petuntse, siendo estos los materiales imprescindibles para poder producir una porcelana translúcida y de gran calidad. # Abundancia de la madera necesaria para los hornos. # Buena comunicación fluvial para la distribución de las piezas. # La tradición existente de buenos ceramistas. Archivo:B-Qingbai-Kanne.JPG|Teapot in Qingbai Style Jingdezhen, Song Dynasty. File:WLA brooklynmuseum Ewer with Phoenix Head Qingbai.jpg|Ewer with Phoenix Head, probably 10th century. Qingbai, stoneware, translucent glaze. Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain.jpg|Left item: A Northern Song qingbai-ware, Center item: A Northern or Southern Song qingbai-ware,Right qingbai porcelain with transparent blue-toned glaze Archivo:Museum für Ostasiatische Kunst Dahlem Berlin Mai 2006 044.jpg|Ewer with cover, qingbai-glazed porcelain Céramique cizhou Chinese stoneware jar with a wide mouth and ribbed frame, dated to the late 11th to early 12th century. It is also possible that it was made during the beginning years of the Jin Dynasty's control (since 1127) over northern China, where this Cizhou-type jar was made. The stoneware was produced with white-slip ribs and dark slip under a dark ceramic glaze.]] La cerámica cizhou (chinois : 慈州 ; pinyin : cízhōu) es una variedad de gres, sont une variété de grès, a menudo de color gris o beige, con decoración pintada, incisa o grabado subre un engobe; la decoración, generalmente con un color marrón oscuro, puede obtenerse de varias formas: Una de las técnicas era cubrir la vasija con un engobe blanco, y la decoración incisa con el fin de exponer el cuerpo del objeto que fue entonces envuelta en una manta, revelando el contraste entre el cuerpo marrón del objeto y el fondo blanco. l'une des techniques consistait à recouvrir le vase d'un engobe blanc, et à inciser le décor de façon à mettre à nu le corps de l'objet ; celui-ci était alors enrobé d'une couverte, laissant apparaître le contraste entre le corps brun de l'objet et l'engobe blanc. On pouvait aussi utiliser le même procédé, en recouvrant tout d'abord l'objet d'un engobe brun, puis d'un engobe blanc, puis en incisant l'engobe blanc. L'inverse était également possible, en incisant un engobe brun posé sur un engobe blancCécile et Michel Beurdeley, La Céramique chinoise - Le Guide du connaisseur, 1974, pages 126 à 128. También puede utilizar el mismo proceso por el primero que abarca el tema de un barniz marrón, y luego una hoja en blanco, luego la incisión de la hoja blanca. A la inversa también es posible, cortando un trozo marrón colocado en una hoja en blanco Archivo:Song Dynasty Stoneware Vase.jpg|A Chinese Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD) cizhou-type stoneware vase with sgrafitto decoration and carved white slip under a transparent colorless glaze; made in the 11th century, most likely in Dengfeng County of Henan province. Archivo:Song Dynasty Porcelain, Lacquerware, Stoneware.jpg|Chinese luxury items dating from the Song Dynasty (960-1279 AD). Blanco y negro En inglés (Black and WhiteFreer Gallery of Art), son piezas donde se busca el contraste entre el negro marrón del esmalte de hierro, y la pasta totalmente blanca. Archivo:Song_Dynasty_porcelain_box_with_flower_design.JPG Archivo:Song Funerary jar with lid 1986.258 a-b-5913.jpg|Materials Painted Stoneware Under Yingqing Glaze (iron-brown). Creation date 1200s. Dynasty Southern Song dynasty Comercio Los intercambios comerciales mediante la ruta de la seda con la civilización islámica, y el intercambio de técnicas son evidentes como el siguiente trozo encontrado el excavaciones en Zaragoza. Archivo:Zaragoza - Aljafería - Plato.jpg|Plato de Celadón, taller chino (Yaozhou). dinastía Song del Norte, 960-1127. Porcelana verde celadón moldeada y esmaltada, Museo de Zaragoza. Hallado en la excavación realizada en el palacio de la Aljafería. Archivo:Plato_chino_de_la_Aljafería.jpg|Detalle. Véase también * Cerámica China Enlaces externos *Cerámica Sung, Autor: Santiago Gonzalez Merino, De Katilu Aiarako Keramikazaleak la asociación cultural formada por los amigas-os de la cerámica de Aiara - Ayala. Categoría:Dinastía Song Categoría:China Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Cerámica dinastía Song